Pesadelos
by ArrozinhoChibi
Summary: Fye acorda no meio da noite por causa de um pesadelo e encontra Kurogane acordado.


Ele agora dormia, serenamente, abraçado a pequena criatura branca. Todos dormiam, menos ele. Ao que parecia, estava pensando, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido desde o começo daquela viagem.  
Pensava em como todos haviam mudado. As dificuldades fizeram com que todos amadurecessem, mudando seus modos de pensar e agir. E isso o incluia.  
Enquanto pensava, saiu em direçao a porta da varanda, abriu-a e saiu. Pode sentir a fria brisa da madrugada em seu rosto, devidiu sentar-se na escada de entrada. Enquanto se perdia em seus pensamentos, não notou alguem se aproximar sorrateiramente.  
- Vai pegar um resfriado se ficar aqui fora, Kuro-san.- falou o rapaz atras de si e sentiu uma coberta ser depositada em seus ombros.  
- Ahn?- respondeu o ninja, "voltando" ao mundo real.  
- Disse que ficara resfriado aqui fora- repetiu Fye  
- Não vou- respondeu Kurogane secamente- Não deveria estar dormindo?  
- Voce tambem não deveria?- devolveu o loiro, e recebeu um olhar torto do amigo como resposta.  
- Por que esta aqui?- perguntou Kurogane olhando para o nada  
- Vi que voce não estava na cama e que a porta estava aberta- falou Fye- entao vim conferir se estava aqui fora.  
- Com um cobertor?  
- Sim...- Fye respondeu meio sem graça- Para o caso de estar...  
- E o que faz acordado?- Kurogane voltou a perguntar sem encarar o amigo- Quando sai voce estava dormindo  
- Tive um sonho ruim...- respondeu com um sorriso triste, o que fez com que Kurogane o olhasse atentamente  
- Pesadelo?  
- Sim...  
- E por que não volta para dentro e tenta dormi?  
- Porque...- Fye não responde, apenas se senta ao lado do ninja  
- Medo de ter o sonho de novo?  
Fye faz que sim com a cabeça e se encolhe. Kurogane percebe que o mago estava realmente mal por causa do tal pesadelo.  
- Sobre o que foi o pesadelo?- Kurogane perguntou observando o rapaz ao seu lado, que fechou a cara diante da pergunta do amigo  
- Sobre o meu passado.- Fye respondeu seco  
Passado, era uma das coisas que Fye odiava, com certeza e o fazia ter uma subita mudança de humor quando o assunto por acaso surgia.  
Sabia que não adiantava perguntar sobre que fato do passado do mago o estava perturbando, porque com certeza, ele não responderia. Entao Kurogane desvia sua atençao de Fye e fica olhando para o nada, de novo.  
Entao o silencio predomina entre os dois. Silencio que em pouco tempo é quebrado por Fye.  
- Por que não podemos nos esquecer do passado?  
- "Que papo infantil é esse?"- Kurogane fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, entao responde- Porque isso é importante para nós. Sem um passado, não ha um futuro.  
Fye o olhou surpreso, encarou os olhos vermelhos de Kurogane e este voltou a responder sem desviar o olhar.  
- Eu tambem passei por coisas ruins as quais queria esquecer, mas aprendi que não adianta fazer isso. Enquanto não aceitar o fato de que as coisas tinham que ser daquele jeito elas vao continuar a te perturbar.  
Kurogane deu uma longa pausa. Pareceu pensar bem no que ia falar. Respirou fundo novamente e continuou.  
- Voce passou a fugir do seu passado, porque não quer aceita-lo e isso se tornou um habito seu. Passou a fugir do que tem medo de enfrentar. Seja uma luta... ou uma simples conversa.  
Kurogane parou de falar e viu Fye perplexo, parecia um misto de raiva e tristeza. Ficou um pouco assustado, será que havia falado besteira? Mas entao viu Fye se mexer um pouco e olhar para o nada, e entao começou a falar num tom baixo.  
- Como que o Kuro-san pode saber? Voce não sabe nada sobre o meu passado.- aquela frase tinha soado de um modo arrogante e triste.  
- É verdade, não sei nada sobre seu passo, aproposito, ninguem sabe. Mas sei que voce é um mago que conta mentiras, distribui sorrisos falsos e foge de coisas que não quer enfrentar.  
- Como pode afirmar tudo isso?- enfureceu-se Fye  
- Porque uma das coisas voce esta fazendo agora.- respondeu Kurogane encarando-o.  
Fye não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silencio. Kurogane percebeu que estava na hora de deixa-lo pensar no que havia escutado. E percebeu que obviamente havia irritado o mago mais do que devia.  
- Desculpe- Kurogane falou e se levantou, retirou o cobertor do ombro e jogou sobre o mago.  
Decidiu entrar e deixa-lo sozinho, toda aquela conversa havia lhe dado sono e tambem percebera que invadira a privacidade de Fye e o atacara sem motivos.  
Entrou dentro de casa e se dirigiu a sua cama, viu Syaoran e Sakura dormindo serenamente lado a lado e Mokona dormindo na cama do mago. Puxou as cobertas de sua cama e se deitou, de costas para a porta, e procurou relaxar para adormecer rapido.  
Coisa que não aconteceu, pois quando estava quase dormindo sentiu alguem encostar em seu ombro, percebeu que era Fye, e que ele estava parado em pé ao lado de sua cama.  
Ainda de costas, perguntou: - O que quer?  
- Pedir desculpas...- fala o mago baixinho- e dizer que voce estava certo.  
Kurogane surpreendeu-se com a açao do mago. Entao senta-se na cama e indica para o mago fazer o mesmo, este que continua a falar.  
- Desculpa ter sido arrogante. Voce so queria ajudar e eu o ataquei sem motivos.- Fye deu uma pausa e começou a encarar os olhos de Kurogane, entao continuou- Voce estava certo, eu devo aceitar meu passado, para assim quem sabe, ter um futuro.  
Kurogane viu Fye sorrir, um sorriso verdadeiro. Retribuiu o sorriso.  
Entao viu o mago se aproximar lentamente, de uma forma um tanto perigosa, acabou por ficar sem reaçao. Ouviu Fye susurrar um obrigado antes de lhe beijar. Um beijo simples mas que representava tudo que Fye sentia pelo amigo ninja. O que Fye não esperava era ser correspondido, ficou feliz por isso. Kurogane entao o puxou para se deitar na cama, ao seu lado.  
- Vamos dormir?- perguntou o ninja num estranho estado de felicidade  
-Sim!- Fye respondeu sorrindo novamente- Boa noite, Kuro-kun.  
- Boa noite, Fye.  
Dormiram juntos, abraçados. Sabiam que teriam muita coisa a enfrentar, mas fariam isso juntos. O que queria agora era apenas curtir o momento.

-- De manhã --

- Atchiiiim!!!- Kurogane soltou um longo espirro  
- Nha... Avisei que ficaria resfriado se ficasse la fora- Fye falou zombeiro.  
- Culpa sua, mago idiota- Kurogane falou irritado, assoando o nariz.  
- E eu te agradeço muito por isso- Fye fala agarrando o braço de Kurogane o puxando para fora de casa, deixando um Syaoran, uma Sakura e um Mokona sem entender absolutamente nada.  
- Hein... Alguem sabe o que aconteceu com eles?- Syaoran perguntou  
- Nao sei...- Sakura respondeu olhando pela porta  
- Mokona tambem não sabe, mas tem um palpite  
- E qual seria ele, Moko-chan?- Sakura perguntou  
- Acho que "mamae" Fye e "papai" Kurogane finalmente se acertaram, puu!!!  
O trio entao encara a porta vendo os dois amigos andando lado a lado na rua, de maos dadas, sorriem. Realmente, "mamae" e "papai" se acertaram.

---------------------------------------------------------

Bem, foi essa a fic. Espero que gostem. Não ficou muito boa, mas fazer o que... u.u  
Escrever de madrugada num caderno é dureza.  
Bem, deixem reviews, elas seram devidamente lidas e respondidas -  
Xau


End file.
